


di bawah lindungan poni

by allihyun



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, keju, yha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rinka, kau tidak penasaran apa yang ada di balik poni Chiba?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	di bawah lindungan poni

**Author's Note:**

> assasination classroom/ansatsu kyoushitsu (c) yuusei matsui

"Rinka, apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang ada di balik poni Chiba?"   
  
Suatu hari Hinata pernah bertanya demikian, dan saat itu Rinka memilih untuk bersikap tak acuh. bukan gayanya untuk terlalu ikut campur dengan hal yang bukan urusannya. Apalagi ini Chiba, dengan poni menjuntai yang selalu menjadi tirai penglihatannya.   
  
"Hn, entahlah, dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri."   
  
Saat itu adalah hari ke-tujuh mereka menginjak bangku kelas 3E.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
  
"Rinka, apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang ada di balik poni Chiba?"   
  
Pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di kepala Rinka. Hanya sekilas, tapi dia masih ingat betul bagaimana reaksinya saat itu. Rinka memilih tak acuh, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa demikian.   
  
Tidak ketika mereka berada dalam satu misi.   
  
Tidak ketika mereka harus bekerja sama sebagai pasangan ( _sniper_ ).   
  
Tidak ketika mereka harus berlatih berdua seperti sekarang ini, menjauh dari sekutu yang lain.   
(ya, karena mereka _sniper_ dan diutamakan bergerak di radius yang cukup jauh).   
  
Dan yang terpenting: Rinka tidak mungkin tidak penasaran ketika (tanpa) sengaja melihat mata keabuan Chiba yang berkilat serius ketika tengah membidik targetnya.   
  
( terlihat ketika Rinka mendongak memastikan keberadaan Chiba yang berada di dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi darinya. )   
  
Semua determinasi Chiba seakan tergambar lewat sorot matanya yang menajam. Hanya sekilas, tapi sangat cukup menarik atensi Rinka.   
  
"Kau lihat apa?" 

Chiba tiba-tiba bertanya.  
  
"Hanya memastikan posisi target yang benar."   
  
Rinka tersenyum, ia berbohong.   
  
( _apanya yang target?_ )   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
  
"Rinka, apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang ada di balik poni Chiba?"   
  
Jika saja sekali lagi Hinata bertanya, ia akan menjawab---   
  
"Ya."   
  
( _aku ingin menyelam lebih dalam lagi, di matanya_ )   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> repost dari note fb, cuma edit sedikit, sih.
> 
> dan.. masih ngerasa kaku orz. hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
